


Movie Night

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyde Zine, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Clyde has the perfect plan!Written for Tyde Zine, that unfortunately was cancelled.Rated: Teen for language. I think?
Relationships: Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Movie Night

**Movie Night**

****

Clyde huffed. He had planned the whole thing out perfectly. They had snacks and drinks and one blanket to share. Their phones were on silent so no one could bother them. The new scary movie he found was guaranteed to frighten Token into his arms so they could cuddle. 

The problem was Token! He was sitting at the opposite end, too warm for the blanket, just munching down on the popcorn, completely absorbed in the movie.

Clyde didn't get it. How was Token not scared? How did Token not realize he wanted to cuddle? He took to pouting into the blanket, jumping at every spooky thing in the movie from his own end of the couch.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Clyde answered, obviously pouting.

Token paused the movie. "Alright," he sighed before turning towards Clyde. "What is it?"

Clyde huffed before mumbling his answer. Token just gave him a confused look, clearly not hearing anything.

"You're not scared!"

"Babe, it's Scooby Doo."

"Live action Scooby Doo is scary!" 

Clyde refused to look at Token's judgy eyes. He would probably think Clyde was being ridiculous, being upset over Token not cuddling up to him for once. He just wanted to be the one doing the holding. He wanted to be relied on, to be seen as a protector and not just a wimp like everyone assumed. 

The couch dipped as Token moved to put down the popcorn bowl, preparing for one of his "what's  _ really _ wrong" talks. Clyde turned towards Token, planning out how to word his very reasonable request, just in time to bear witness to being manhandled. His feet were pulled out from under him, forcing him to lay on the couch. Clyde had just enough time to let out a noise of confusion before Token was laying himself onto Clyde, resting his head on Clyde's chest. The discarded blanket was picked up from the floor and tossed it over them both before he snuggling completely into Clyde.

"We good?"

The feel of Tokens weight on Clyde's chest  _ was _ good...no, more than good! It was comforting and made his chest swell with emotions. The small gesture reassured Clyde he was someone Token could rely on. He scratched lightly at the short hair where Token's head met his neck before resting his arm on his back. The little motion conveyed more affection than Clyde could possibly put into words.

"Yeah, we good."


End file.
